back to the past
by Mrs S Black 808
Summary: Hermione is not happy with Ron and sleeps with Draco Ron finds out and her time turner gets smashed in their argument she gets sent to the marauders era how do the marauder influence her love life? will the child know who its daddy is? and how will this affect the timeline?) complete summary in story lemons from the start
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, this has lemons from the begging so no young readers please you might be confused about the paring this is not a dramione story I hopefully will update at least once a week I am working without a beta but I would like to get one ASAP.

Hermione was doing her patrols with Draco Malfoy as usual he was bugging her

"oi granger, granger are u listen to me"

"No" was the only reply he got.

It wasn't lie Hermione was far of thinking about her problems with Ron ever since they kissed in the chamber of secrets in the battle of Hogwarts they have been going out but only Ron could not satisfy her needs and she was not feeling that spark she use to before. More than once she had to use her own fingers for release, in short it just wasn't working out

Draco was head boy he was given the job after Hogwarts was rebuilt he was one of the few who came back and completed their 7 year and head mistress McGonagall thought he could use a second chance that's why he got the role of head boy, so hear he is still chattering a way.

"Malfoy, can you shut up I'm trying to think and you're annoying me"

"I know granger that's the beauty of it"

"oh shut up Malfoy" I screeched and I speed up to get some space but what I didn't see was the uneven tile that was on the floor I waited for the impact of my face on the flour but it never came as she looked up she was staring in to the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy

"Watch where you're going granger "his breath tickled her ear and sends shivers down her spine

"Sorry I will next time" she tried to step back but he had a tight hold on her, she frowned at him and tried to wiggle away

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Draco whispered as he stared at her plump breasts and Hermione was suddenly aware of a long hard thing pressing against her thigh.

His eyes where dark with lust and Hermione figured Draco would solve her problem so she grabbed his hair and pulled him down to her and kissed him full in the mouth she licked his bottom lip begging for entry he happily obliged their tongues battled for dominance. He encircled his hands around her hips as he pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He carefully walked up to the Room of Requirement .She kicked open the door and a huge bed sat in the centre of the room with silk sheets and a roaring fire place filled the room. Not breaking the kiss he gently laid her on the bed, he climbed on the bed and made a long trail of kisses from her jaw to the gentle curve of her breasts Hermione moaned as his hands kisses left a tingly sensation on her skin, his hand found the buttons of her shirt and started to slowly unbutton and eventual her bra covered d sized boobs came to view, she wore a lacy baby blue bra Draco moaned he never noticed how big they where he moved to her skirt and in one swift motion he removed it she was now lying underneath him in nothing but skimpy lacy underwear.

"Very modest Granger" he growled he went to unclasped her bra but she stopped him.

"You have far too many clothes on" she whispered she ripped of his shirt sending buttons flying.

"I hope you're going to get me a new shirt granger" he purred.

"I will buy u loads if i get to do that again" she said as she looked at his well-toned 6 pack chest displayed for her viewing pleasure her legs where drenched just looking at him.

She worked quick with his belt and pulled down his trousers he was just standing there with his white Calvin Klein boxers.

"Muggle brand Malfoy" she smirked.

"Well I am a changed man now Granger " she pulled down his boxers with the tip of her toes he was now fully naked and he was huge.

"Hmm my turn " his hands went to her back and unhooked her bra and let her breasts spring free. Draco liked his lips he sunk down and with his teeth he pulled of her thong they were both now naked. Draco kissed her soft full lips slowly, sensually then this kiss got heated and Hermione pulled Draco closer she ran her hands down his chest and smile he was perfect.

Draco went down to Hermione's breasts and sucked she moaned so he grabbed the other one and stared rubbing it she moaned and Draco pulled back she wined in protest he sunk down so eh was at eye level with her clit and pounded his tug in it Hermione wiggled and squirmed while he continued to pleasure her Hermione felt her walls tighten as Draco slipped to fingers in to her and pumped them in and out he continued to lick and Hermione came all over his face he liked up all her juices she was sweet Hermione pulled him up and kissed him she could taste herself on him.

She turned him over so she was on top of him and took his hardened length in her mouth and swirled the tip with her tongue she bobbed her head up and down his shaft he was so big she couldn't put it all in her mouth Draco felt his end coming so he grabbed her head and pushed it further down she got faster until he released his load in her mouth.

"Granger you give an excellent head, have you done this before"

"Hum maybe"

He flipped them around and positioned himself at her entrance he captured her mouth as he entered her she moaned he stopped to let her get used to him then he slowly went up till only the head only was visible and pushed back in again.

"You're so fucking tight granger"

"Fuck, faster harder "Hermione moaned so he pumped in to her hot pussy faster and harder.

Hermione loved the feeling of this sex god buried deep inside her.

"Fuck Hermione" Draco felt his muscle harden as he felt his end coming he restrained himself.

"baby you're going to have to cum soon I don't think I can hold on any longer"

"Harder Draco" Hermione moaned he pumped harder and he put his mouth a round an erect nipple and sucked.

That did it for Hermione and she snapped, her walls where tight against him "DRACO! "She scream as came, Draco gave one last pump and spilled his seed within her

Both where panting and sweating

"Who knew you could be so loud granger"

"Shut up" she said as she snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close

They both fell in to a dreamless sleep.

so that was the first chapter I hope you liked it I have a question do you want 3 potential daddy's for Hermione's baby I would like you to tell me fast because I want to keep updating !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I forgot the disclaimer last time so no I do not own harry potter

Hermione woke to the sun coming in from the open window, as she stretched she felt a warm body pressed up against her last night's memories came flooding back to her.

"Your logical side finally came in hey, Hermione" Hermione felt the rumble of his chest as the words came out.

"Yes but I don't regret it "he stared at her like she was crazy

"I've liked you for a long time you know and last night was special to me"

His words shocked her "now don't go all soft on me Malfoy "she said as she got up

"Where you going" he said she could her the loss in his voice

"To the shower"

"Mind if I join"

"Be my guest" he was surprised with her answer, he intent on pleasing so got up and followed her.

They had a long shower which may or may not have included him taking Hermione in the shower it was rougher than last night but then again they slipped a good few times. Once they were dressed Hermione turned to him

"I'm goanna dump Ron so we could have repeat performances "

"I think I would like that "he gave her a quick kiss and left

Hermione went to the great hall for breakfast where she saw harry and Sirius talking.

Sirius came out of the vial after molly killed Bellatrix his time in the vial, changed him he looked years younger and his handsome marauder came through. Hermione still had her school girl crush on him. And it in intensified once he stated teaching transfiguration once professor McGonagall became headmistress.

Hermione had quiet the fan club many boys wanted to date her. She was quiet the looker her once bushy hair was now long, straighter and honey coloured. She had a very curvy body in all the right places she had long endless legs and a plum lips gone where her youthful spots and now she had smooth nice smooth skin. She was a goddess.

Hermione sat down next to harry and pilled her food on top her plate. And starts eating, half way through harry turned to her

"Hey Hermione, ware where you last night Parvati was worried because you did not go bed and you were not there this morning"

Hermione blushed I was in the room of requirement reading"

"Oh, ok I was just worried about you"

"Aww that's sweet thanks harry"

Seamus come and sat on Hermione's other side

"Hey, Hermione how about that date love" he winked

"You know the answer already but you have lavender don't you

"yes but she's not as sexy as you"

"thanks I'm flattered, and she continued to eat"

Ron came and sat next to her and started eating

"Morning Hermione" he said which was rather impressive since his mouth was full of toast and sausages he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth she grimaced,

"Morning Ronald" she said

"Hey Ron " harry said from her right

"Sup harry"

"Very Well thanks, I best be going lessons to plan and all that" Sirius explained as he got up

"Say hi to Remus for me" Hermione told him

"Will do, good to know moony has an admire"

"Oh shush Sirius you know what i meant"

"Don't worry I will send your regards to Remus " and then he left the great hall

Sirius had a crush on Hermione and he couldn't stand Ron kissing her in front of him he knew it was wrong for him to like her his own student but he couldn't help it he went up to his chambers where he saw Remus waiting for him.

"Hey moony " Sirius said as he closed the door none to gently

"What's with the long face pads" Remus asked concerned for his friend

"Ron and Hermione"

"ahh I see, what happen now "

"He kissed her

"So their going out that's what people dating tend to do"

"But she looked discussed by him"

"Are you sure you're not seeing what you want to see pads"

"I love her moony "Sirius

"Love is a strong word are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Well that's complicated"

"Ugh I need a drink" Sirius went to look through his draws for a much needed Firewhisky

"Do I have to remind you that you have a class to teach in 5 minutes?"

"You teach it" came Remus only reply

Harry, Hermione and Ron came in to transfiguration and sat in their usual seats at the back not to minutes later not Sirius but Remus came out and started his lecturer on animagus transformation. Harry and Hermione have completed their animangi transformation, harry being a stag like his dad and Hermione became a red fox. Ron was getting their but he didn't study like Hermione or the class finished every one packed up but Hermione

"Aren't you coming mione" harry asked

"no i will catch up I'm just going to speak to Remus"

" ok see you in charms "and with that harry and Ron left the class room "

Remus was just packing away when Hermione approached him

"Is Sirius ok? "Hermione asked him

"Yes he's fine just busy you know "just fine but love sick over you Remus added in his head

"Ok well send him my love have a good day" and she left

Remus went back to Sirius chambers where he found him head on the table

"How did it go "Sirius wondered not lifting his head?

"well as to be expected, but Hermione came to me just now and asked how you where"

Remus knew he had Sirius attention when his head snapped up

"What did you say, what did she say?

Well i said you were busy, she sends her love" Sirius got that far away look on his face

"Well, have a good day" Remus said

"Tell Dora and teddy I said hi "

"Will do" and with that he left through the floo

The rest of the day went uneventful for Hermione and now she sat in the library waiting for Draco so they could do there patrols, Draco came eventually

"Hey Hermione"

"hi ready to go" he nodded

"Yep" and they left

As they walked they talked about anything and when the night came to an end he turned to her

"Have you dumped Ron Yet?"

"No i haven't got round to it yet"

"Ok well do it soon" Draco said

"Will do"

"Night Hermione " he kissed her

"Night Draco" and she walked through the Gryffindor common room

A/N well that's the end of chapter 2, with Sirius don't think he's a perv all will be revelled soon.


	3. valentines day

Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter

The next two weeks went by uneventful for Hermione so now it's valentine's day and loads of people were getting cards and chocolate. Hermione walked in to the great hall and saw Ginny and harry switching Valentine gifts as Hermione sat down and started to eat, trying to drown out the noise of the girls squeals. Half way through her meal back owl came and landed at her plate and stuck its foot out, curios Hermione untied the chocolates and card the owl left not expecting a reply, she opened the cart and it read.

Dearest Hermione my Gryffindor princess I have been thinking of you on this special day I just had to send my special lady a wish for love and laughter I have a question for that brilliant brain of yours will you be my Valentine from anonymous.

Hermione thought it was very sweet she knew it was not Ron because he doesn't have a romantic bone in his body, thinking of Ron she still hasn't come around to dumping him but her and Draco have still been seeing each other but Draco thinks she should keep him so people don't know about them it's just not safe at the moment even though Voldemort's gone, Draco is still portrayed as a blood traitor and some people in slytherin still follow the dark magic and would harm Hermione if thy got wind of them .

Draco Hermione inwardly sighed she wished she could spent this day with him but she knew she couldn't. it truth Hermione was slowly falling for the Slytherin, there had been many encounters like the room of requirement and she loved them he could do what Ron never could he was perfect, her thoughts where interrupted by lavender (A/N I know lavender died but i need her for this story)

"Who's the card from Hermione"

"What?"

"The card"

"Oh yes it's signed an anonymous, so I don't know"

"Well can I read it"

"Go on then " and she handed her the card

" it's very sweet "

I know "

I wonder who its from "

"Me to" to be honest Hermione had a guess how it was but she wasn't about to tell lavender it would be all around the school by lunch time

"Well I have to go bye lavender"

Hermione's day was filled with love and affection as many boys asked her to go out with them which she politely declined. She went to the great hall and intended to eat and get out before the owls for her came, most people today did not send owls but wanted to give it in person so she ate quickly and left

As Hermione speed walked out of the great hall she didn't notice Draco following her as she got to the Gryffindor portrait he called her out

"Hey Hermione wait"

"What" she noticed it was Draco "sorry I thought you were dean or shamus"

"Well now you can clearly see I'm not I wanted to talk to you?"

"Yes"

"So, what's the answer to my question?"

"Yes Draco I will be your Valentine"

" that all I wanted to know" and he pushed her up against he wall and kissed her with loads of passion that put all Hermione's other lovers to shame, as they broke a part Draco said

I love you"

"I love you to" and they kissed again

What they didn't see was lavender in the shadows. !

(AN: cliff hanger! know this is short but it's important I will write a short chapter next explaining whose dead and what stage there in that might make things better)


	4. deathspeople who i couldn

Disclaimer i don't own These character's or harry potter JK Rowling work not mine (but a girl can wish ;)

This is the new chapter that I said with all what happened after the war

LUPNS - teddy, Remus are all alive I love them I just couldn't kill them

Nymphadora Tonks; couldn't kill her

Remus lupin: simple couldn't kill him not could I

Teddy lupin: well he's going to be alive now isn't he

Surius back: is alive and teaching transfiguration

Cedric Diggory: is dead

Albus Dumbledore: yes he is dead so sorry

Severus Snape :yes him too

Alastor Moody: yes gone to

Fred Weasley: no he will come up later just couldn't kill the twins

Lavender Brown as you know is not dead

And all the people alive are of course alive

A/N ;I hope that's what you wanted.


	5. answer to reviews

Answer to reviews ok well where do I start I'm in the process of going over my chapters.

GEUST : Ok listen your being plain rude and I highly doubt you have dyslexia but and way if it made you "cringe" then don't read it simple and I do use spell check but as you've proven I have missed some words as for a beta if your so worried why don't you come and beta but I'm sick and tired of people telling me I need help, I can be dependent so if you want to help then help but please no nasty comments .

Anonymous: Marina no that's not funny ok I was sitting right next to you when you posted it

Janiya: thank you for your review.

Emmmie: I have changed my mind and yes Draco would be the only candidate for the father.

Whenarewe : thank you I have sent you a pm with my answer to your review, and I hope you liked the other chapters.

A/N: well that's all I hope I get more reviews, I am happy for reviews good or bad and I hope that I can post more chapters this week but I have tests but till then sugarxxx


	6. hermione goes back

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

A/N: hey long time no see no any way I've had school and tests and loads of stuff to do and I've been looking for a suitable beta who i trust with my secrets pyon-san

Lavender P.O.V

I ran straight to Ron,

'Now I can have him all to myself and show the whole school what a huge slut Hermione Granger is...'

By the time I got to the Gryffindor tower I was out of breath, "L-Lion " I said to the fat lady and I walked through the portrait hole. I spotted him talking to Harry next to the fireplace,

"Ron I need to speak with you"

"What about Lav?"

"P-Privately..."

"Okay...see you Harry. "

I dragged Ron to his dorm and silenced the door,

"You know I'm with Hermione...right Lav?"

"Of course, but it's about her."

"What's wrong?"

"She's...she's sleeping with Draco!"

"What!? How would you know?"

"I saw them going into the room of requirement..."

Ron went red in the face,

"A-Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Hermione P.O.V

After last night with Draco found out that it's Draco's birthday tomorrow, I wanted to do something I asked Ginny if she wanted to go to diagonally to get something special.

"So, who's this really for Hermione?" Ginny asked as we walked into the Wicked Witches Laugrine store,

"Um.. Ron" I said as I tried to not to blush,

"Cut the crap Hermione, I know it's not for Ron."

I turned to her sharply,

"Wha-What do you mean..?"

She rolled her eyes,

"You're hardly in the Gryffindor tower, and you do not look as happy as you did when you're with him..."

"I'm so sorry Ginny I have been very...difficult and I know I shouldn't be doing what I'm doing but I just can't do it anymore. He's not like he used to be and then Draco just came along and changed everything, I feel alive...much better than I felt when I was with Ron, I-I think I'm falling in love with him…."

"Who?"

"D-Draco...Malfoy..."

I gulped, it was hard to get those words out but I had to...

"Ginny, I'm sorry but you can't tell anybody that I tried to break up with your brother, I just couldn't do that to him..."

"So you've been going behind his back?"

"Well yes- no...I don't know! I don't want to. Believe me Ginny, I don't want to I just can't break his heart..."

"..."

The silence was unbearable, it lingered around until Ginny brushed her hair to the side and looked into my eyes,

"Its okay, I understand- I'm not judging you, and I'm okay with it...as long as you break you with him soon…"

"O-Okay...thank you for understanding Ginny."

"Yeah….so Draco,huh."

My face heated up "Y-Yes..."

"Is he good in bed?"

"Ginny!"

"What!? I used to have a little crush on him y'know- well after Harry..."

"This is news."

"Oi, stop changing the subject and tell me!"

"He's very good and he can be rough sometimes, but..I love it!"

"So I take it this is all for him?"

"Yes it's his birthday tomorrow and want it to be special..."

"So...what do you have in mind?"

"Something naughty...?" I answered like a question, I did not like the look in Ginny's eyes though..

After trying on so many thing I was ready to give up,

"Ginny, this is hopeless!" I whined

"Oh come on, you just have to say yes once in a while!"

"...Can I look for myself?"

"Okay...but don't take too long!"

As I browsed I came across this tight, little leather nurse costume,

"Ooh, it's perfect Hermione!" Ginny said behind me,

"I'm gonna try it on!"

I went to the changing rooms and stripped my clothes off,

It fits perfectly!

"Ginny, come look!"

"Ooh it's perfect~"

"You think so?"

"Yes, just a Slytherin-colored thong and it would go perfect!"

"Do you think he would like it?"

"Trust me, he will."

Hermione went up to the dormitory to get ready, once she was dressed and ready complete with garters and heels, she was just about to leave when she realized she can't walk around Hogwarts like that. So she put on a long black coat and walked in to the common room.

"Hey Hermione, where are you going in heels like that?"

Hermione turned around to find Harry staring at her suspiciously,

"ummm on a Job interview- it's a dinner date."

"Okaay, well good luck then!" he said but he still looked a little suspicious.

"Thanks Harry!" and I left through the portrait hole.

I got to the room of requirement where I knew he was waiting for his birthday surprise. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands,

"Well Mr Malfoy, I hear that you are feeling a little poorly..." his head snap up and his eyes went wide and jaw slack,

"You poor boy, I'm Nurse Granger and I'm here to make it all better!"

I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around his hips, his hands automatically went around my waist.

"Are you gonna tell me what wrong Mr Malfoy...is"

"Um yes," he cleared his throat,

"I'm suffering from sexual frustration nurse and I was wondering if you had a cure for me..."

"I think I do but I have to check you over first...shirt off!"

He unbuttoned his oxford shirt and I pushed it off his shoulders, I ran my finger against his well toned muscles, he closed his eyes,

"Well this still seems to be in order, now we will check your reflexes."

I slid off of him and moved to take of his trousers and boxers, I unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers in one go. He was now sitting in front of me fully naked and hard.

I grabbed his member and he moaned,

"Ah, I think I found the problem!"

"Yes there it is..."

"Um, I have something for this..."

I lowered my mouth and sucked hard, he groaned, I bobbed up and down and swirled my tongue against his long hard dick. He thrust into my mouth and I knew his release was cumming so I bobbed harder, until he realised into mouth. I felt his seed hit the back of my throat and swallowed every bit, slowly letting go afterwards.

"Better?"

"Much." he said pulling me and kissing me passionately, I moaned into his mouth as he rubbed my thighs so close to my core, his lips moved to my neck and I squirmed against him.

He unzipped the zip on the side of the dress and pulled it down till it was bunched up around my hips, so my bare chest was exposed to him, he growled and lowered his mouth on my erect nipple and sucked he swirled his tongue around it and moved swiftly to the other one he completed the same ministrations as he did to the other one and pulled back.

"Draco, I was enjoying that "

"I know but there is more- don't worry, stand up."

I obeyed and he slid the rest of the dress down my legs, I was standing bare with only my garters, heels and thong. Draco pushed me against the bed and kneeled in front of me and with his teeth he pulled down my garters and thong off. I went to kick off the heals but he stopped me,

"No don't...I like them." and with that he crawled on to me and he guided his large manhood towards my womanhood, he kissed my neck and thrusted into me swiftly,

"Draco..."

I moaned as he kept thrusting picking up his pace and I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him in harder and deeper.

"Faster I'm so close, Draco harder!" and he did just that until sweat was shining on his forehead,

"I'm coming!"

"Come for me baby!" and I did, milking his cock with my juices, screaming, he followed not to long after and collapsed on top of me with a grunt.

"Feeling better Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, thank you."

"My pleasure~"

"Yes it was..."

"Happy birthday!" I said and he kissed me and pulled the covers on top of us and we fell into a deep sleep.

When morning came, I blinked tiredly and wiped my eyes to get rid of the sleep. I turned to see that Draco moved on top of me and wrapped his arms around me and my head was on my chest.

"Morning beautiful~"

"Morning...w-what's the time?"

"He checked his watch, "About 10, why?"

"I told Harry I was going to a job interview, he's probably wondering if I've been kidnaped or something..."

"Well, you best get back to Potter- don't want him sending a search party now do we?"

"No we don't."

I got up and realized my only clothes where what I had on last night, i groaned,

"What" Draco asked concernedly,

"I dont have any clothes, apart from what I wore yesterday."

"Well I suggest you use that coat and duck your head."

"Can't I wear your robes..."

"Ugh, if I have to...wear this."

"Yes!"

I hurried up and got dressed and gave him a quick kiss saying goodbye leaving the room of requirement with my hands in my coat, and as draco suggested my head down.

I mumbled the password and walked in to the common room and up the stairs where I found Ron waiting for me.

"Ron!" I gasped, surprised,

"Where were you, I missed you... " I continued,

"Where were you?"

"In the Library…"

"Cut it out Hermione! I know you weren't there,s o where where you!?"

"In the-" he cut me off,

"DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH THE SNAKE!"

"Ron, who told you that? They're lying to you."

"Fine. Show me what your wearing under that coat!

"My robes..."

"Let me see then."

He walked towards me, I started to back away towards the bed.

"Ron stop!"

"Let me see!" he ripped the coat of me and I stood there in my Nurse costume.

"So this is what you were doing in the library, the books are very lucky!" He said in a sarcastic tone,

"Fine then, yes Ron...I'm sleeping with Draco- at least the knows how to please a woman."

That did it as Ron raised his hands to strike me and I stepped backwards to try and defend myself. My heals crunched and suddenly my time turner sucked me into pitch black darkness.

A/N: oooo cliffy i hope to get the next chapter on soon i need some ideas on what readers wanted so who you want her to go with come on review.


	7. back to the past

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter i just mess around with jk rowling's characters

i want to thank my fabulous beta python-san for this chapter because if she didn't do it we would have a lot of grammar mistakes,and i want to tell her to refrain form labeling it your shit.  
Chapter 6:

In 1978,

James Potter and Sirius Black were in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and waiting for their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew to come back from honeydukes, so they can go back to the castle.

"You know Prongise, we should just leave they will come when their ready, you know Monny and his chocolate..."

Sirius Black also known and Padfoot consulted his long time friend, James Potter.

"You know, that's not a bad idea Pads. I will get to see my lovely Lilly sooner."

Sirius rolled his eyes,

"You're never going to stop are you..."

"Stop what!?" James asked utterly confused,

"This Lily thing she has rejected you countless times now give up already prongs!"

"This year is going to be different I know it, she will come to me..."

"You say that every year."

James was about to answer back but just then Remus and Peter came in,

"Hey what we talking about?" asked Remus,

"Lily." replied Sirius

"Ugh, here we go again!" Remus said, rolling his eyes,

"Can we go now!?" asked James frustratedly,

"Lets go." muttered Peter.

They made their way back up to the castle as they got to the hill Remus stopped,

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Remus

"No, what is it? " asked Prongs,

"Screaming" answered Sirius, then suddenly there was a flash of light,

"What the- omph!"

Sirius stumbled from the added weight that landed on him.

"Who is that?" Peter mumbled,

"Does it look like we know?" replied Remus,

"Turn her around Pads..." said James. Sirius turned her around and her eyes fluttered,

"Where am I.." the girl asked,

"We are currently at Hogsmeade going up towards Hogwarts..." said James,

"Who are you?" asked Remus, but it seemed that she already blacked out.

"Who is she...?" Peter asked again but was ignored,

"Dunno but lets get her to Hogwarts...she is kinda difficult to hold with this coat though..."

"Take it of then." James said, Sirius went to remove the coat, but quickly put it back and blushed,

" what" asked remus

"Maybe we should leave it." said Sirius still blushing,

"Why...?" Peter said,

"Lets just say, she's not wearing anything appropriate..."

And with that they walked up to the castle.

Hermione's POV

When I woke up I was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey was fussing over me, she surprisingly looked younger with less grey hairs,

"Oh goodness, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my vision is a little blurry, but other than that I'm fine."

"Good, now do you feel alright for visitors?"

"I have visitors?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Mr Potter and his friends."

"Okay, send them in thanks."

The Matron went and got Harry and Ron, and I sat up wating to see what Harry would say about what happened, I hope he understands,

"Ron, Harry let me explain myself first. About why i did it-I didn't mean to it just sorta happened..."

I rambled on and on and-

"Um, whose Harry and Ron?" the messy haired boy asked,

"You are Harry potter, are you feeling okay?"

"Um no, I'm James potter not Harry..."

and when I looked into his eyes hazel eyes stared back at me not green.

My breathing came ecstatic and I shook my head side to side like a dog,

"No, it can't be..."

"Well I'm Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you now your um, appropriately dressed."

A young-looking Sirius Black stepped up and kissed my hand,

"I'm Remus Lupin..." the young Remus stepped up and shyly smiled at me,

I was still shocked and shaking,

"P-p-pleasure to meet you all, but you really must be going, I'm getting a little tired..."

Hesitantly, the boys left.

(A/N: I left out peter he was busy doing death eater business)

As the boys left Hermione asked the Matron if she could see the Headmaster,

"He's already on his way, he just got held up by the Minster." she said,

"I need your name so I can put on your medical form..."

"Oh sorry how rude of me, it's Hermione Granger."

The Matron went in her room at the back just as the Headmaster and Deputy head came through the door,

"Hello Miss Granger, I heard you had quite the time travel trip!"

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes,

"H-how did yo.."

"I know you're from the future, let me tell you nothing goes about within these walls that I don't know about."

Hermione attempted to answer,

"Hush now child, we will talk in my office. Poppy, I wish to take my Granddaughter."

"She's your Granddaughter sir?" the Matron asked,

"Yes and her trip was unfortunately rough but we have a lot to talk about, can she be dismissed...?"

"Yes Headmaster, she can go." the Nurse said.

Hermione was shocked that Dumbledore had called her his Granddaughter. The trip to the Headmaster's office was a quick one and soon they where standing outside the twin Gargoyles,

"Lollipops."

Dumbledore said and they moved apart they walked up the stairs to his office,

"Please take a seat Hermione, Minerve!" Dumbledore said,

"Now we can get started- what's the last thing you can remember my dear?"

"I had a fight with my friend, then something crunched and I passed out and I woke up in the hospital wing..."

Hermione said,

"What year exactly that you left...?" Dumbledore asked,

"1998, I went back for my seventh year but we'll talk about that later...when can I go back?"

"You cannot, you can only go back in time not forward, I'm so sorry..." Dumbledore said.

(A/N this is the last chapter i'm going to do unless i get more reviews it might sound bitchy but i don't really care because i'm writing based on my plot and i want to include your ideas in this story )


	8. ratted out

A/N I do not own harry potter

I'm going to skip some time because I'm simply lazy

At breakfast the next day Hermione had this feeling that she was being watched, she had actually had that feeling all morning as she came to think of it, on her way to breakfast she felt like she was being followed but she just put it down to the marauders trying to pull a prank on the new girl.

Sometime after the marauders joined her at breakfast unfortunately Peter was with them he kept staring at her intently.

"Can't you avert your eves somewhere else Peter" Hermione sneered

"oi watch it, he's our friend" said Sirius

"You might want to be careful who you call your friend, Sirius"

"What's that's supposed to mean "James said speaking up

"It means that you could be associating your company with death eaters"

Peter started to get nervous his instincts where screaming for him to get out, but his mind was telling him that she could never know what he was

"What are you trying to say" said Remus quietly

"Peter is a death eater"

Peter squeaked, jumped up and ran Hermione was faster and non-verbally body blinded him from getting away she crouched over him and rolled up is left sleeve

"Just as I thought, someone's bean a naughty boy haven't they peter" Hermione said tauntingly

"THERE MUST BE SOME KIND OF MISTAKE" James shouted refusing to believe what was in front of him, in complete shock

Dumbledore came from the head table to see if he can sort out the situation.

"How did you know" Sirius said quietly beside her

"I've been hunting death eaters all my life I can spot then from a mile away"

"Why do I feel like if you didn't out him he would have caused a lot of damage" said Remus visibly distraught

"More than you would ever know said Hermione quietly

"Mr Pettigrew, I will escort you to my office where you will wait until the Aruors come to collect you

"ILL BE BACK YOU WATCH ME "Peter said as he was pulled away by Dumbledore

The hall was left in silence…

A/N Short chapter I know but I needed to get that out of the way first now on to the story


End file.
